1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate, a process for production thereof, and a polycarbonate resin composition containing the said polycarbonate, and more particularly to a polycarbonate with an improved balance of fluidity and impact resistance, to a process for an efficient production thereof and to a polycarbonate resin composition comprising the said polycarbonte, the composition being excellent in various physical properties.
2. Description of the Related Arts.
Among the conventional polycarbonate products, some have high grade of fluidity with simply reduced molecular weight for being molded into complexed and thinner products. The said polycarbonates having the high fluidity, however, suffer from a disadvantage in that mechanical strength, in particular, Izod impact strength is insufficiently high at low temperature. To overcome this disadvantage, extensive investigations have been made to develop a polycarbonate having a high mechanical strength maintained even when reduced in molecular weight.
As a result of the said investigations, it has been found that the polycarbonate employing both cumylphenol (i.e., .alpha., .alpha.-dimethylbenzylphenol) or tert-octylphenol (i.e., 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylphenol). and p-tert-butylphenol or phenol a molecular weight modifiers in a predetermined ratio, which are bonded to the terminals of the molecules, has the desired properties suitable for the said polycarbonate. The present invention has been attained based on the above findings.